Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital device and a method for the digital device to process service, and more particularly, to a digital device processing service including ultra-high definition (UHD) video data and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
As an analog broadcasting is terminated and a digital broadcasting is carried out in full-scale, a broadcasting environment is rapidly changing. Meanwhile, a boundary between a Digital TeleVision (DTV) and a mobile device becomes unclear and an atmosphere of convergence is heightening in a digital environment. In accordance with a trend of the digital environment, a screen size of the DTV becomes relatively larger than a screen size of the mobile device and it is required for the DTV to provide service of a resolution more clear than a legacy Standard Definition (SD), a High Definition (HD) and a full-HD to users according to a demand of the users in accordance with activation of the digital broadcasting.
Along with the demand of the users, as time taken for processing a video signal is recently shortened, a coding method encoding/decoding ultra-high definition (UHD) video data is studying. A Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) standard also discusses and defines a part of the coding method used for processing the UHD video data. Yet, coding of the UHD video data and a systematic support to transmit coded video data are different from each other. In particular, although an MPEC video or a codec standard defines a coding method capable of coding UHD video data, other standards such as a system standard to transmit/receive signals including coded video data and the like are not defined yet. Hence, it is still hard to perform UHD video service. In order to perform the UHD video service, although a method of coding UHD video data is important, it is necessary to sufficiently discuss about a method of transmitting/receiving a signal including coded UHD video data between a transmitting end and a receiving end. Moreover, it should not ignore a compatibility problem with a legacy system.
As mentioned in the foregoing description, an era of UHDTV service is approaching in full-scale. As the UHDTV service, 4K, 8K and the like are currently discussing.
Yet, since there is no clearly defined standard for the UHD TV service yet, a standard or a manufacturer is not able to determine a chip, an interface and the like suitable for the UHD TV service.